<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwelcomed Emails and Free Evenings by enbyjesus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114939">Unwelcomed Emails and Free Evenings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyjesus/pseuds/enbyjesus'>enbyjesus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kaiba Seto Needs a Hug, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyjesus/pseuds/enbyjesus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba has a room next to yours due to its privacy and proximation to his office. You are a 22 year old with early retirement. And due to your obnoxious nature and promising job history, Kaiba wants you to work along side him to decrease his work flow via the company's shareholders request. Nonbinary!Reader (transmasc)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gay gay homosexual gay</p><p>You're nonbinary, use neopronouns, and i may or may not use this fic to experiment with a romantic relationship whilst being an aromatic person.</p><p>also cw: blood, passing out (naked), lack of privacy (kinda)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: passing out, light headed, kinda breaking in, blood</p><p>also note: i may forget to add cw/tw to every chapter, especially if i feel it is a bit innate with kaibas character generally</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Work. Work. Work. Continuous propositions, dozens of emails.</p><p>It's exhausting.</p><p>You look up at your computer, the screen holding your plethora of emails left unread. While your glazed eyes barely skimmed over the text, you hold your head in your hand, bangs slightly tickling your face. </p><p>One catches your eye.</p><p>"Kaiba Corp?" You verbally question. </p><p>With an exaggerated action your body extends backwards, back being caught by the chair backing. "How many emails will this stupid company try and send me?" You groan, before putting a stupid smirk across your face. </p><p>Your fingers reach the keyboard ahead of you. "Leave. Me. Alone. My Deepest Regards, (name)." You dance towards the enter button.</p><p>"And send." You push yourself back, and the chair spins. "That guy is so persistent, it's annoying!" Your voice is thrown in all directions. Perhaps a bit too loudly.</p><p>"Maybe if you'd just accept I wouldn't have to bombard your email." A man's silhouette stands in your entrance doors frame. Messy hair, a scowl, and wrinkled work clothes.</p><p>You stop the spinning chair with your foot, on your soft carpeted rug. Facing the man.</p><p>"Oh, Kaiba! If you keep barging in here uninvited I'll file a complaint against you to the landlord." You respond in a sing-song tone. </p><p>He sighs a bit, "I have no concern for such matters. I came by to tell you to keep it down over here, I barely get time to sleep as it is." His position barely changed, however, with closer examination you could tell his eyes were dark. As they typically did, his words rang true.</p><p>The room was big… big enough. A solid condo, holding itself on the 3rd floor, decorated with windows and tile as a basis. All of which over shined by your 'maximalist decor', which primarily manifested itself as plants, books, and old trinkets you enjoyed.</p><p>"Sorry about that, it's simply that efforts to employ me after retirement are so hilariously pointless it hurts." You look at him, elbow leaning against the arm rests, and your head to the balled hand.</p><p>He moves his arm more so upward, to where he was leaning on the door frame, extending out as if keeping both himself and the door from collapse. "You're 22. You shouldn't be retired." He looked as if he was slowly becoming more and more done with your presence.</p><p>"Yeah, Yeah. Okay, Mr. Workaholic. Let me know when you have time to sleep in that fancy mansion of yours for once." You smile a bit, while he seems prepared to walk out by now. Or he would be, if not for his aggravating desire to always win. He desperately lacks any sense of patience, and your inbox largely reflected that. Likely in part to aforementioned points, he does need his sleep.</p><p>With a new sentiment, you move your free hand upwards to wave the man off. "But I'll make sure to be quiet, sorry for disturbing your beauty rest, princess Kaiba." Your posture remains largely the same, as the man ahead of your shifts in a movement to better exit the doorway.</p><p>"Good." His single word exits his mouth as fast as he closes the door behind him. You hear it lock… That fucker even has a key? You sigh at the conclusion he probably has a key for each room of the building.</p><p>The room is then left largely empty, with you left deadpan in the middle of it. Being retired was fantastic. However, it was also excessively boring half the time. So far today, your entertainment only fell suit in relation to mocking the very idea of work. </p><p>Not to say you found nothing of value, you often simply lived and enjoyed such living. Engaging in things you loved, and trying to do good by others and yourself took up most of your days. And it was nice, until your hands ached for a pen and legal documents. Perhaps you were truly the workaholic? </p><p> </p><p>It's no matter, you brush the topic away. It's time to start the day.</p><p> </p><p>You give yourself a small stretch before rising from your chair in one quick motion. Of course, being combated by gravity the instant you do, with your head feeling a bit more light. </p><p>It was a typical sensation, nothing you thought too much about. Your legs followed suit in a robotic manner towards your bathroom. Once arriving, your brain has just about caught up with gravity and you start running water for the tub. You take more of a moment to undress, not scared, but due to worry that swiffer actions may cause you to get light headed again. </p><p>Soon enough your clothes were sprawled across the bathroom floor. Although you would've typically folded them for god knows why, you had then unconsciously decided against it.</p><p>For a moment, you admired your physique in the mirror. The question of how every individual in possession of sight hasn't fallen for you yet crosses your mind, and then you remember your lack of romantic efforts. Sometimes you had questioned if romance would ever be something you'd experience.</p><p>You end the thought by turning towards the bathtub behind you. Slowly, you let your body into the tub. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" You whisper scream, before eventually settling into the warmth. You absentmindedly wash your hair and body, holding no thoughts of any value while you do so. Eventually, your thoughts were so blank you found it hard to keep your eyes open. </p><p> </p><p>Black had overcome your vision almost completely as you attempted to get up, in a slight frenzy. You reached for anything in front of you, unsure of your position in result. With a single movement, after identifying the shower curtains fabric ahead of you, your senses seem to absorb nothing. Nothing aside from the cold floor beneath you and the loud curse and scream which left your mouth before your collapse. </p><p>Your lack of coordination had come at a price, and it was not only that of any bodily harm. But rather, also that of Seto Kaiba's rest.</p><p>While being unconscious for your moments, an aggravated half asleep man stormed your condo as if it was his office. "(name)!!" His voice would've made you snicker if not for the fact you hadn't registered it just yet. "That good for nothing, the hell is that pathetic-" with the cut of his words he opened the bathroom door, it being the first one of reach.</p><p>"You idiot!!" The instant he registered your body on the ground he spout an insult, however when realizing your lack of clothing. "Sorry! Sorry!" He quickly let out an apology, and looked away.</p><p>"Ze's going to pay for this." He says under his breath, before turning back towards your body. He covers his eyes with one hand, and slightly nudges you with his foot. Which was of course adorned in soft sleeping shoes.</p><p>You groan slightly in response. "Get up you pathetic dog." His words were the first thing you completely processed, his nudges were next.</p><p>Realizing the situation, your head springs upwards, glaring at the man. "What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?"</p><p>"What are you doing naked on your bathroom floor?" He shoots back, still holding his view away.</p><p>You sigh, assessing possibilities. You likely passed out, after all you were feeling light headed earlier. "I think I passed out when trying to get out is all, no need for concern." You reply, nonchalantly.</p><p>"I wasn't concerned, I was aggravated." He corrects. "Fine, your feelings about such aren't a concern. Just help me up, why don't you?" He aggressively reaches out a hand flimsily, and out of your reach. "If you have such an issue with my body throw me a towel and stop being a child." You mock the man, tone letting out aggravation. He did just waltz unwelcomed into your house onto you naked, you had a justification for such aggression.</p><p>"There. Now cover yourself." He throws a towel hung up next to the shower at you. You wrap it around your waist as swiftly as possible. "Happy now?" You question, his gaze finally leaves his hand and falls onto you. He holds out a hand adequate for assistance this time, and aids you with his other to set you on the long stool right beside you. You could swear he held a blush pink enough to be a flower, but ignored such as you sat down onto the stool.</p><p>You rub your head where you had fallen, which was right on your forehead. It's red… "Blood?" Kaiba's eyes shoot back towards you. "You're hurt?" He questions, as if the answer wasn't right ahead of him.</p><p>You shrug a bit, "Just some clean up and a bandage and I should be fine." Your words were quickly acted on.</p><p>"You will owe me for this, (name)." He sighs, opening your cabinet. He held a typical scowl, and his tone didn't change one bit. This has to be a joke, or a part of some scheme.</p><p>He pulls out some bandages, peroxide, ointment, amongst other things. As quickly as the cabinet opened the man had gotten to work. He dealt with the wound gently, even when repositioning your head or brushing back hair you found yourself shocked. How could he behave so caringly while still holding furrowed brows and muttering words and commands right out of a swear book? It confused you. Everything about the aggravating CEO left you curious in that moment.</p><p>By the time he was done, the words "Thank you." Had left your mouth at least three times, all of different cognitions of course. He had barely acknowledged your words previous to being done, opting rather to ignore you or mutter a 'shut up' in response. Now, he finally seemed to hear them. "Don't thank me just yet. After all, I did say you'll owe me." He seemed certain in whatever debt you apparently held, however you remain rather disconcerted. </p><p>He leaves the materials he had used out, and turns away. "I have a meeting I'll likely be late to now, thanks to you." He states, as if pinning his own actions against you. "Your assistance, although appreciated, was not needed. Now hurry on to your little meeting, we seem to have taken up enough of our time."</p><p>If he barks, you bite. His response was just an auditable scoff, and his feet following suit to your door. </p><p>With the click of the lock, you had made up your mind. Sitting there, essentially naked, left with your bathroom door open, soaked hair, and a bandage on your head, you declare your interest. Who is Seto Kaiba in all his entirety? </p><p>You slowly rise from the stool and verbally commit "I'm going to find out."</p><p>You legs immediately grow weak and you fall back onto the stool.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breaking and entering isn't a one way street. Or at least, it isn't to a bored 22 year old person.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The preparations were done, whether your actions were due to gratitude or revenge was a pointless question. You opted to declare it a mix of the two. </p><p>Now, the reasoning for such complications was simple. You were in Kaiba's condo, living room to be exact. It took you a moment to position a chair to your liking, although first you were shocked by the interior of the place. Sure, yours was nice. But his seemed right out of a mansion, it was so unfitting for the building but so adequate for him.</p><p>You sat in a chair, with curled wood on the armrests and small feet. Positioned towards the door, if you had any sense of attention to your surroundings you knew that Kaiba typically came back around this time. Only to sleep for two hours or less, of course.</p><p>While sitting, bored, you think over what you were going to say. Practicing hand movements, and constantly repositioning yourself in the chair in a way you thought fit the occasion. The occasion being, your inevitable acceptance.</p><p>It's somewhat upsetting, the concept of giving up on your retirement to do a job you don't need. But, at very least with such privilege of choice being a prospect, you knew it was something you wanted.</p><p>It was like you. A bit erratic, going out and doing what you please with all too much consideration, to the point you ignore the obvious. To such an extent you allow your interests aside from you to dictate over those which truly affect you.</p><p>And, amidst thought, a door turns. A curse from outside the white frame followed by a complaint of the unlocked door. "I swear I locked it… Someone must be here."</p><p>You could tell it was meant to be a whisper, but he was all too loud. If you had been a threat, you'd long heard him and been adjusted to whatever suited you needs. But alas, your fuzzy socks and scraggly hair was enough evidence to him that you were not. Such only further articulated by the words you partly shout out, "You're not the only one with your neighbors key!". The sound of your voice seemed to trigger a response, with him then slamming open the door. He looked exhausted.</p><p>There was a lack of contrast in your appearances, slightly messed hair, newly wrinkled shirts, and falling long coats. Although, yours fell neatly folded in the back of the chair, rather than aggressively falling from your shoulders like Kaiba's. You find yourself holding your head with your hand, which balanced itself on your knee. Both holding space between them, and your posture being accentuated by your curved over back. It'd be approximate to slouching, if it wasn't exactly that. Your free hand held the key, dangling the metal out tauntingly in front of him.</p><p>"This is breaking and entering, (name)! I should have you arrested immediately!" He shouts back, seemingly trying to hold in some aggression. He extends his hand out, dramatically pointing towards you, which leads to his extended leg position to leave him looking awkward. His choice of wear even making such worse, blue dresspants were something very talented few could pull off.</p><p>You couldn't help but let out a small laugh, before deciding to defend yourself. Afterall, he is not joking about having you arrested immediately, it'd take no time at all.</p><p>"Calm down, baby. It's fine. And besides, if acquiring a key without your knowledge, and coming into your house by my own leisure is breaking and entering. Then, we'd both be criminals! With your multitude 'breakings', as well as my own personal documentation of such." You respond, he sticks silence.</p><p>His demeanor returns to his much more closed off, but less intimidating one. He seemed tired, boo hoo. However, despite your mental thoughts, you do find a sense of happiness in the fact that he put effort towards calming himself down. You could hear his meditated breathing, and eventual sigh if he was a mile away.</p><p>You move yourself to a more postured position. Open crossed legs, and slightly gesting up your chin with the hand which held the keys. Such did not supply much of any head support.</p><p>He takes your repositioning as a chance to close and lock the door behind him. He did so quietly, as if a secret remained in the room. For a moment the prospect of him possibly trying to trap you came across your mind, but you dismiss it as soon as it comes.</p><p>In an all too drawn out action, be turns back to you and crosses his arms. His back allows the closed door to supply support.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He questions, much more like a demand for an answer than a genuine inquiry.</p><p>You exaggerate a sigh before responding, putting up a front of disinterest despite all the nervousness clouding up inside of you. "I'd expect a somewhat different response in relation to a possible acceptance of your requests." You look off for a bit of an effect, letting the hand which barely held your face only linger. "It seems as if your shareholders are once again, left with a level of distrust in your ability of recruitment."</p><p>He seemed ready to yell back something, anything. "Fine. Stay there." He storms past you. His ability conceal his aggravation, even in part, surprised you. It seemed as if he never before felt a need to hold such a front with you. It made you feel more distant. You don't like that.</p><p>"Please don't bother the acting professional when you were just kicking my naked body this morning, Kaiba. It'll cause unnecessary tension." You let on, stating such in a way which still implied professionalism. Although such didn't seem to impact any sorts of result, you critique internally your use of tone and language.</p><p>The thought is brushed away as Kaiba stops his slight stomping, and looks at you. "Fine then, imbecile. Do you prefer coffee or tea?" He asks, seeming somewhat relieved in his ability to use such tone.</p><p>"Coffee!" You repond, leaving no room for breath.</p><p>The man looks away, and waves his hand. "Hurry up, then." His body moving out of the room as the words left his mouth.</p><p>"Alright! Alright! Coming!" You jump out of the chair, and follow the man.</p><p>What kind of rich people coffee would call for any sense of accompaniment in it's creation? You hope to an undecided god that Kaiba doesn't have a barista locked up in his kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>smaller chapter kinda,, but fun. i feel like next will be drawn out a bit bc im wild like that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coffee and Conversation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're led to the kitchen, it being in close proximity to the living room. Only a small bit of wall separated the two.</p><p>Ahead of you was the true topic of conversation though.</p><p>It must be state of the art, holding 5 different kinds of whole coffee beans. Fine grinders, even a pour over system.</p><p>"You have to be kidding me." You exclaim, rightfully shocked. Sure, he's rich. You know that much, but how did he even get this installed here? The landlord would bust a blood vessel if you were to pin a single poster into the wall. </p><p>He held a blank expression, "I can assure you, I am not."<br/>
You crank your head in his direction.</p><p>"Kaiba, if you don't mind me asking-" You start. The man interrupts "I do."</p><p>You ignore it, "How much coffee do you have to drink to justify owning this, and why have I never visited you for coffee before?!" You essentially exclaim. His reaction is just a small smirk. Not even a full one, and definitely not reminiscent of a smile.</p><p>He must be confident in his wealth.</p><p>"Well, I suppose you should get used to the sight, then." He responded simply. All too simply.</p><p>"We still have much to discuss about that." You respond to his implication, despite your own expectation of acceptance. "Fine. Now hurry up and choose. The machine process takes quite a while, and I want you out of my sight as soon as possible."</p><p>You respond with an outgoing laugh, "Likewise." Such being followed directly with your preferred coffee details. Your preparation and knowledge on coffee seemed to annoy the man in part, as he handled the machine in a few simple clicks.</p><p>You were leaning up against the counter, perpendicular to the coffee set up. Kaiba left himself dead center in the middle of the room. He fits the environment, in all of it's muted pristineness.</p><p>"So, great weather we're having." You break a sense of silence, even though it wasn't all too awkward. Such silent awkwardness also seemed to fit Kaiba. You internally question if he has any friends.</p><p>"There was a thunderstorm today." With his response, you solidify that such is unlikely.</p><p>You let out an over exaggerated sigh, "Yeah, that was the joke." It wasn't a joke, you simply hadn't gone outside much that day. You recall your evening. You didn't do much of anything, huh? You disregard the truth, he didn't have to know of it.</p><p>He tsks in response, "It was a bad joke."</p><p>"Well, it seemed good enough to make you upset." You respond, mockingly.</p><p>"I am in no-" He begins a rebuttal, only to be cut off by the beep of the coffee. Signaling completion. Finally.</p><p>"Coffee!" You almost shout, overdoing your enthusiasm to cut the man off further. The look on his face proved he knew your intention, he moved towards the coffee which was brewed. Pouring it into two separate cups.</p><p>He hands it to you. Black. He holds a cocky smirk. What a childish idea of revenge.</p><p>"Kaiba, not to promote the idea that your coffee is insufficient. But some sugar or cream would be nice."</p><p>He glares at you, a bit more intimidating than his typical scowl. "That is exclusively for employees." He responds, evidently trying to lure you into an agreement.</p><p>So, this is how he wants to play it. Such is fine with you.</p><p>You close some of the distance with Kaiba, and stare him dead in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, you prepare yourself.</p><p>In one movement, you work to chug the coffee in its completion. If it had been prepared typically, your mouth would be burned to a crisp. Luckily, you also supplied your preferred temperature as well. Even more luckily, Kaiba actually cared to input it.</p><p>Following a few moments, you were done. Kaiba seemed to be suppressing either shock, or aggravation. Both seemed to hold the same definition to you, it was a reaction.</p><p>"You're an idiot." He says simply in response, before you can even declare your victory.</p><p>You reach around Kaiba, purposely closing the space. And set down the empty cup beside him, right ahead of the fantastical coffee machine set up. He seemed to move back a bit, but not too much. He didn't even speak. You found it hilarious.</p><p>You return back to your original position, once the ceramic made auditable contact with the marble countertop. </p><p>"Let's go talk now, alright?" You ask, using your overly formal voice. He slightly shoves you out of his way. "Let's."</p><p>You trail him closely behind, back into the living room.</p><p>He repositions the chair you had moved, facing towards the couch. His actions are so deliberate and obvious, but you comply. With your body taking refuge in the white faux leather couch in direct line to the man. "Your couch is super uncomfy." You let out the comment, automatically destroying the professional atmosphere once again.</p><p>"Good." He responds, once again. One lined quips. You respond with a light chuckle, until the conversation starts back up again. </p><p>Kaiba adjusts himself in the chair, seeming to level himself as higher than you. "So, (name). What is the purpose of your visit today?" He questions, simply. It's an easy one, sure. But also one you wish to address with reference to all the build up.</p><p>"Your borderline harassment in relation to an assisting position, is the primary purpose. However, just getting to see your oh so caring and kind self is enough reason for me." Your pitch rises with the second sentence, hopefully making it obvious you're joking.</p><p>In response, you do notice the man only slightly taken aback. You note the impossibility he could believe such to be true. "I can not recall a single person who has willingly referred to me as such, so we shall address the more so relevant one. My reaching out in relation to the opened assisting position." His response left his view on your words unclear. Could this guy take a joke?</p><p>You lean back a bit on the couch, "Simply put, I cave in. I accept." You sway your hand back and forth, as if trying to swat away your words as the breathed the coffee saturated air.</p><p>The man ahead of you looked a bit shocked. His mouth seemed stuck in his tch position, and his eyes were wide. Was he okay, his hands are even grasping at the armrests ends. </p><p>As much as you tried to prevent it, although admittedly it wasn't much, a smile creeped onto your face. No, it held much more resemblance to a smirk. "I didn't know you were so unsure of your persuasion that you'd be so shocked." Your words were snarky.</p><p>"If you're going to work for me, you can't speak to me like that." He looks down a bit, what is this? You sigh at the sight, so now he's all butt hurt?</p><p>"Kaiba, I don't need this job. You don't have to hire me if you dislike how I conduct myself."</p><p>He recomposes himself, finally raising his head. "Fine. You're hired." He adjusts his neck tie and closes his eyes as the words left his lips. </p><p>You take on a small laugh, "Why are you treating this like you lost at a game? I accepted your invitations finally, at least look partly satisfied." The words left you almost robotically. </p><p>"I never said this was a game." His response revealed it all. His rebuttal is an insignificant fact, as to distract from the truth in your words. </p><p>"Typical Kaiba response." You let out softly. Just loud enough for the man to hear you.</p><p>"What are you implying." He questions, a bit louder than before. Seemed to have struck a chord, you like to think it's something you have a knack for.</p><p>You stand up, ignoring the question. "I bet you have to sleep soon, we should just figure all the paper out in the morning." Kaiba soon follows suit, rising from his seat.</p><p>"We could finish all the paperwork tonight." His offer was simple, and his expansion on his last question was shockingly unseen.</p><p>"Your eyebags say otherwise." You respond simply. Somewhat tired yourself, acknowledging this will be the last night of decent rest you will receive until you get bored of this endeavor.</p><p>Kaiba leads you to the door, ignoring your comment. This man is really good at ignoring people huh, or at least, verbally ignoring them.</p><p>"Good night, (name). I will visit you in the morning." Kaiba sets tomorrow's expectations instantly.</p><p>You open the door, not allowing the man to do such for you. "Sleep well enough, Seto." </p><p>With that, the conversation was over.</p><p>The job was sealed.</p><p>And your entertainment was secure.</p><p>Your feet lead you a few feet right, where your door layed.</p><p>The instant your shoes hit the wooden floor, your exhaustion over took you.</p><p>Coffee could only do so much. </p><p>You change quickly into a loose button up, which draped over your boxers. It was time for bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i may need to look over n edit this,, but for now its all good</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>first day on the job. kind of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blinds of your room were shot open, blinding you with light.</p><p>A groan left your lips, aggravated and confused. Such confusion lined the sheets over you, as you throw your body up to face the perpetrator of such an atrocity. In your world, the sun rises when you let it.</p><p>"Get up. You have 5 minutes." The voice came from a fully dressed man. His suit pristine, you had guessed he already went to and back from the office.</p><p>"What's the time?" You hold your head in your hand, while analyzing the man. His suit fit perfectly, it was one he wore often. Or perhaps it's just similar to a plethora of others, rich people do love wasting money after all.</p><p>The man turns around, leaving his arm cross and scowl position from the before. "You're on my time. Now hurry, your incompetence will be accounted for."</p><p>You threw yourself out of bed, and the man was not moving. Standing in the doorway like a disappointed father, such matched the idiot of a man. You disregard his existence entirely, and begin to get dressed.</p><p>A new dress shirt, black slacks, dress shoes, and your trench coat. The outfit would do well with accompaniment of light jewelry and maybe even make up.</p><p>He hears a rumble from the room, and throws his head in your direction. "What are you doing?!'</p><p>With his words, the entitlement to even noise was something evidently planted into the man. He soon realized your state, fully dressed. "Getting ready, like you said." You respond.</p><p>He was shocked lately by your speed, but also by the fact you actually listened to him for once. Despite his hiring of you, his expectation of obedience was very low. Almost nonexistent, such was written all over your face, your attire, even your home. </p><p>"Today will be busy, and we may have to visit the main office today, as well as the mansion." He goes on to explain, for reasons unbeknownst to you. Although, it is likely if such had not been clarified, it'd become a point of ridicule towards him on your behalf. Your response was a drifted hum of acknowledgment, and the movement past him from the doorway. </p><p>You stop by the bathroom monetarily, adding last minute care and touches. Taking a comb to your hair, and a brush to your teeth. The suited man's whereabouts were not a lack of your concern, if they even were before.</p><p>You mark the finish of your getting ready with a wink in your mirror, before grabbing your phone and wallet. </p><p>Accented by what would be potentially stomping, you dignify your existence into the living room. The man standing, he looked obnoxiously perfect against the aesthetics of the condo. "Are you ready yet?" He asks, eyes closed as he speaks. Perhaps trying to spot off a headache.</p><p>"Yup, let's go!" You respond all too enthusiastically. "Finally." His word stated simply, articulated by his shifting of balance as to adequately walk. </p><p>You hold the door open for the man, and mockingly bow. "My liege." You hold a smirk, unnoticeable to the man, as he continued out into the hall. Although for a moment, you catch a glimpse of his face. In combination with his typical scowl, he held a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>You make sure to note to never be kind to the man again. Or at least, not call him your liege. He is all too confident in himself already, you have no plans to assist in building up his ego. Though, you do have to say it had become more tame with age, even if it was still excessive.</p><p>The man opens his room's door, and holds a hand out. Ordering you to stay out in the hallway. For once, you listen. </p><p>Kaiba returns, holding a mug out to you. "Is it black?" you question the man. He scoffs in response, "Take it. Find out for yourself." He shoves the mug closer to you, as his other hand struggled to hold a plethora of papers. You take it cautiously. It didn't look absent of any commendation.</p><p>Giving an untrusting look to Kaiba, "This better not be poisoned."</p><p>After tasting it, it definitely wasn't. Your face slightly cringed. It was pretty sweet, the sugar almost overwhelming. But, you did appreciate it. Seemed strange, you boss making you coffee, and not the other way around.</p><p>"Thank you, Kaiba." You state simply, and he ignores the gratitude. "I hope you're ready for some excessive paperwork. Now, follow me." </p><p>You were a fast walker, but the CEO ahead of you strut like a runway model. As in, through his graceful movements he was essentially running. It took some effort to simply trail behind him, without spilling the coffee. Which you wanted to drink before it got cold, such being a fate worse than death.</p><p>You enter the elevator and exit the building in relevant silence. It was almost strange, being within the vicinity of Kaiba without some sort of argument or banter between you two.</p><p>Although comfortable, it was new. And that made it strange to you. Even so, such silence was a bit intriguing.</p><p>Once outside, in the crisp air you had not experienced since about 2 days ago, Kaiba let out an seemingly aggravated sigh. Shielding his eyes from the light of day, alike to you not even 10 minutes ago. </p><p>"Sensitive eyes?" You ask him, simply. He removes the hand which had dictated the sun's beams. His two part response was composed by an entitled scoff, and offended words. "Nothing about me is sensitive."</p><p>All you do is smile in response, out of his sight. However, that smile soon left your face when being met with the massive limousine stretched out in front of you. Since it had just pulled in, such was a shock.</p><p>You shake your head slightly, obviously. "Of course you ride a limo everywhere. God, I hate the rich." Despite speaking loud enough for any to hear, your comment is met with nothing.</p><p>Or at least, not to you directly. Kaiba barked orders to the driver, including his disdain for the limousine. "I specifically asked for any vehicle of decent seating other than the limo. This is unacceptable, my secrecy here could be blown!" He does such in a straining hushed tone. Not wanting any more attention than a limousine already bought.</p><p>You pull your keys from your pocket, and spin them around your pointer finger amateurly. "Kaiba, I could always drive if you're in a rush." You propose.</p><p>The man's glare shifts from the poor worker to you. The aggressive shutting of his eyes seemed to predestined the answer.</p><p>"Fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>first day working under Kaiba!! warning: talk of health/food + being unhealthy (will be common theme)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your vehicle was relatively basic, a plain black exterior. Slick enough, and unnoticable. Had accommodating seats, 5 of such. Although, a certain part of you was shocked when the man expected the back seat.</p><p>“What, are you a child?” You ask the man, who stood ahead of the secondary door, on the passengers side. Obnoxiously waiting for it to be opened. </p><p>“You can’t expect me to seriously desire to be seen in this vehicle, do you?” He insults. You return his words with an aggravated sigh, “You rich people, I swear.”</p><p>Your words were accented with your hand and the door, playing the part of a true employee. Such being the loss of your dignity, and opening the door for a man a solid few years older than you. </p><p>He sits in the back, seeming without difficulty or complaint. “You need help putting your seatbelt on too, princess Kaiba?” You ask, mockingly to the man.</p><p>“I can still fire you, you know?” He asks, somehow not processing such was barely even a threat to you.</p><p>“And I can still quit.” Your response held a smirk, unlike the man who seemed somewhat offended. Yet, still seeming to be incapable of truly defending himself. You closed the door before he could respond, and waltzed over to the driver's end. </p><p>The fact that the man trusted you enough to allow you to drive him, was honestly quite shocking. You, as you often do without intention, verbalize your thoughts. “I’m surprised you trust me enough to let me drive you, Kaiba.”</p><p>As you follow your phone's GPS to the Kaiba Corp Head Quarters, you barely expect a response. However, the man never cared for compliments, at least if it was those which could be combated.</p><p>“You’re my fundamental equal in this company now, I don’t have time to question my trust in you.” He responds, seeming as if it was almost a compliment to you. Almost endearing, although you knew he likely did not mean for such to be read in an emotionally significant way. </p><p>You hum in response, and let the drive end in relative quiet. For once, you were glad for the expensive driving classes you took back in school.</p><p>Once arriving at the Head Quarters, Kaiba’s way of composing himself seemed to change relatively quickly. He barked orders as to where and park, and barely gave you the time of day, as he gave commands to those around him. Although he was always quite stern in how he composed himself with his employees, he was never rude. Often treating them with respect.</p><p>“Hurry up, Idiot.” His voice barely audible over the voices of those around him, and his proximity from you. He hardly held the same level of respect in reference to you. For a moment, you were partly jealous of those who held the typical business job. “Coming Mr. Long-Legs.” You respond, somewhat exhausted.</p><p>It is shocking how tiring walking around an office can be. With so much cardio, it was no surprise how Kaiba kept his shape, at least that is when he was eating sufficiently. That reminded you of the CEOs depleting health. </p><p>Such stays in the back of your mind while you make progress to the man's office. It was a decent ways up, elevators serving barely any help as due to the fact you crossed though almost every floor before returning back to the machine.</p><p>He swings open the door, and holds such open for you only slightly with the tip of his heel. Once the door behind you closed, in its frosted glass and blue silver glory, the man's expression changed. </p><p>From stern to exhausted. He fell into one of the two chairs across his desk, blue. He kept up a color scheme for sure in his later years. He was almost sprawled across the chair. </p><p>“Give me a moment.” You don't respond much at all, standing relatively quietly. Perhaps his health should be a concern. You examine his face, it was still very reminiscent of bags. Lighter than when you typically saw him, but still there. His posture did seem to collapse over, compelley lost in his exhaustion.</p><p>It finally clicked why you were here. No way would THE Seto Kaiba hire someone to assist with work unless pressured as to. His health was noticeably declining, he was forced to get someone to assist him.</p><p>You hated to think it, but a part of you did care a little of the aggravating millionaire and company owner. You let on a sigh, “Stay there, where’s the paperwork?”</p><p>You are partly shocked when he actually entertains you with an answer, "Right file cabinet beside my desk, third column." His response was simple. </p><p>In a moment, you find the paperwork for employment which you had suspected were necessary. A contract behind such, quite lengthy in all. </p><p>While the man sat in the chair, now holding his head as his elbow met with his knees, you sat at his desk. Reading over the papers, and signing your signature where it was adequate. Your speed was quite impressive, one of the reasons you often found yourself in such high positions, and were capable of retirement so early on. </p><p>The sound of ink on legal documents was something you missed, in a strange way. It was almost like a song, as you fought to make the signatures identical enough for recognition, and powered through obnoxious wording to ensure the contract was viable.</p><p>Finally, Kaiba was sitting up. Correctly, and he seemed more collected. You were about done, and beckon out to the man. "You mind signing some spots in a moment?" </p><p>He gave a simple nod, as a hand held out in front of him, giving way to you refraining from saying anymore for the moment. Once all of such was filled, you neatly stacked the documents and set the pin atop them diagonally. </p><p>Raising from the seat, a very comfortable might you add, you couldn't help but to be somewhat concerned for the man. In no way could he continue to function this way.</p><p>The silence was somewhat suffering. He let you see him weak, barely functional. It was something you knew many had not seen before, and furthermore you offered no assistance outside of what was outlined in the documents you just signed. </p><p>The man gets up, and beams over the contract, holding himself as if nothing had happened. He moves over to sit in his rightful throne, which you had borrowed. And continues to sign the places which were left untouched.</p><p>You glance over to the papers left on the left of Kaiba desk, edging the ends which was their enviable death. Your body shuffles slightly to contact the small pile, reading over the front page left there for the naked eye to see.</p><p>After examination, you deem it appropriate to read over the documents. If not to ensure them appropriate for Kaiba's signature, then for your own entertainment.</p><p>You sort them into two piles, as you sit at the chair previously occupied by the CEO. They were directly in front of the huge desk which made its home ahead of Kaiba's throne. With a small table head of the two chairs, almost so close to the ground you had to bend over to form any sort of functioning system. </p><p>After requesting some sticky notes, you got to work marking places which needed to be changed before the signing of such contracts, or otherwise important documents. </p><p>In the time you were done sorting through his work, he had finally finished signing his bits of the work contract.</p><p>"You're slow." You say simply, mocking the man. Completely playing ignorant to his lack of health displayed earlier.</p><p>"That's why I hired you." He smirks in response. For once, it seemed as if an aspect of this endeavor was actually pleasing to the man.</p><p>A smile almost marked your lips in response to the conclusion.</p><p>And then your stomach growled. You forgot breakfast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wrote this in one rrly quick go,, hoping i dont have too many writing mistakes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mocking kaiba for his health and breakfast</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked towards the man, almost comically. As if the suggestion of bodily care was a joke, which it wasn't.</p><p>"Wanna go grab a bite real fast? I'll pay." You offer. You have barely been here but an hour or two (most of it spent following Seto around the building), and have just been signed over in a contract a second ago. Although likely inappropriate timing wise, such wasn't too much of a concern to you.</p><p>Kaiba scoffs at the very concept, "There's nowhere I'd be willing to 'grab a bite' which you could afford." He was right, but his tone only presented itself as a challenge.</p><p>One which you will not accept, even if your bank account could hypothetically take it "Fine, then, let's eat at your place." You offer up, sending him an almost glare. It would be a true one, if not tainted with a sense of pure amusement of the man.</p><p>"No." </p><p>"But I'm oh so interested in what the fantastical Seto Kaiba eats on a regular basis! Or, would. If not for the fact you have a seeming death wish." Your tone drops a bit. It almost frightened yourself how serious you sounded. Often the tone of your voice seemed to peak and pivot at the wrong points, giving an impression of rudeness which you could not control.</p><p>It seems for a moment as if he would be upset, or rather, angry. He is always tainted with a sense of disdain. But he just gives a weak sign in expression, air still sharp. "Fine. But only because we have work to do there."</p><p>The man hinted at visiting the Mansion earlier, however often his words would leave your conscience thought quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Or rather, that is what you thought until you arrived. Not only did you feel out of place, being surrounded by wealth you felt could be used much more productively, but also due to the catastrophe now laid out in front of you.</p><p>This man was a wreck.</p><p>He had back tracks of files no longer useful stacked in his personal office. All the housekeeping staff seemed surprised by Seto's visit. And Seto's bed seemed absolutely untouched, collecting dust. Which you had visited for a moment due to the fact the man forgot where his own office was located. </p><p>So Kaiba stood in front of you, hand on the side of his desk. Ever so slightly leaning on it as his opposing foot made home crossed by his left. His brown hair shaping his face perfectly, making you question what his hairstyle would even be called.</p><p>"You're a total mess." You say sighing, as the man ahead of you simply looked over the stacks of paper.</p><p>"I tell them to leave this room untouched, seems I forgot to account for such when bringing you over."</p><p>Before you could utter an 'It's fine' in response, the man continued.</p><p>"However, given the state of your condo, I can imagine you're used to such." He looks towards you somewhat slyly, a smirk on his face in relation to his assault.</p><p>You scoff in response, "Well, at least I still manage to care for myself. I'd prefer a little dust over dying."</p><p>Taking jabs at his health wasn't really a super nice way of helping out. However, it's the only real way you knew of bringing things to attention.</p><p>The man leans back a bit more, and sets down the paper. He seemed somewhat uncomfortable, but still held himself gracefully on the desks end. </p><p>"Don't pretend you care, Scott. Lying isn't a good look for you."</p><p>Your position, awkward in the middle point of the desk and the door, left you open. The paper piles were even on the floor.</p><p>"I'm always lying, Seto." You give him a small one liner back. It held a degree of truth. However, around him you felt it take effect a bit less. But you weren't comfortable, in all honesty you never know if you ever will be. The concept of removing your mask seemed to be an alleviating one, however so dangerous. At least, it didn't take as much effort to be around him.</p><p>"Now," You quickly change the subject. "Let's get something to eat!" Your hands clap together in satisfaction, and you turn to the door in one swift motion. The man approaches behind you and opens it for you, holding it open. His chest making slight contact with your back.</p><p>You'd scoff at his complete lack of care for personal space, but instead mumbled a "Thank you."</p><p>Who knew you'd be getting so soft so quick.</p><p>You could feel the smirk he held above you. It was almost aggravating, but also somewhat cute.</p><p>You two made it down the stairs, and Kaiba walked slowly behind you. For once, his energy in the realm of cardio seemed to run out, however you feared for that as well.</p><p>Across the long stretch of the main room, laid the dining hall. "You can sit there, I'll order the cook." Kaiba states simply, however you knew his ordering was exactly that. He seemed to never ask for anything from another, often implying he'd get it either way. Demanding. You can't say you particularly liked it.</p><p>But, you didn't hate it either.</p><p>You take a spot at a long table, opting for the chair next to the head. You thought it only made sense that Seto would sit at the head.</p><p>For a moment you stop, body seizing up as your body gets used to the wood holding your body. Since when did you call him Seto? Even in your own internal narrative, it seemed as if that was too informal. Although, you have been anything but formal even up to now.</p><p>Eventually, the man makes it back. He sits at the predicted seat, the head. A king of his castle, metaphors for his royalty seemed to plague every aspect of his life to a common man. He holds himself up with an arm, and settles into the seat eventually. </p><p>"Take your time, Grandpa." You comment nonchalantly.</p><p>"Mocking my health seems to have become second nature to you quite swiftly." He comments, taking a jab at something more fragile than his body. Your sense of morals.</p><p>You give him a small smirk, "It sure has." You do it often. Letting him win with his thoughts, when you know he'd want a rebuttal. And then challenging him when he wants nothing but to win. It was satisfying in a way.</p><p>Seto quickly recovers, and repositions his posture. Sitting straighter than ever. It was silent.</p><p>"Hey, Kaiba?" You call for his attention, which had only been diverged into silence for a moment or so.</p><p>"What?" He replies quickly. It felt more so as a command, ordering you to ask the question.</p><p>You allow your body to hang over the table a bit, and rest your head on your hand. Holding it, as you gaze fell easily onto the man ahead of you. </p><p>"Should I call you Mr. Kaiba now? Or is Kaiba alright in business settings? Oh! Or can I call you Seto?" Your last question held a sense of more excitement.</p><p>He caught onto this fast, and his response was that of him shooing off your words, "Call me whatever you wish, unless others are present formalities are insignificant."</p><p>Your position changes entirely, lounging back into the chair. You swear you could hear the man scoff at your indecisiveness. A critique of your constant movement is likely on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>However your words moved faster.</p><p>"Seto." You let it ring for a moment. "I like the sound of that."</p><p>You almost allow yourself to give the man a smile, until the action was cut short with the booming voice behind you. It calls out to Kaiba the meal's completion.</p><p>Before you could process what beverage was being poured, a quantity of food was set between the two of you.</p><p>You offer the helpers a thank you, and turn to the food.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unlike much of my other fics,, ill be posting this as i write it. hoping this ones better than... the other...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>